


Other Side of the Universe

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Will are thrilled to be reunited with each other after he's rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

When Will was rescued, he initially had a hard time adjusting to his return to Earth after being stranded for fourteen years on an alien planet. Understandably overwhelmed by all the people and noises, SHIELD initially - bar Jemma and a curious Fitz - left him alone in his new room after medical cleared him. And after a few weeks of trying to acclimate to his surroundings, Will joined the others around the base.”You’ll love it here,” Jemma promised him but then she sighed and pursed her lips. “Well, shit goes down every other week but you already knew that.”

He laughed. “Don’t ever change, Jemma Simmons.”

She grinned at him and then reached over for his hand, frowning when he flinched a little. “I don’t plan on it,” Jemma assured him.

He sighed and then they watched in amusement as Skye tried to hide herself so she could eavesdrop on them. “You know we can see you right?”

“Fuck.” Skye stood up from her crouching position and sighed. “I just wanted to see you two interact when you know nobody else is around,” she explained.

“Should I use that as an excuse next time I want to eavesdrop on you?” 

Skye pouted and shook her head. “No, I’ll leave you two alone. So, Will, you glad to be off that alien planet from hell?”

 

“Of course.” He shuddered as the memories overwhelmed him but calmed down when Jemma squeezed his hand (she had that effect on him, something Will appreciated in times like these). 

“You’ll never have to worry about going back there again. Either of you. We’ll make sure of it.” Skye beamed at them and then scurried away.

“You’ll get used to it.” Jemma was grateful that her friend was trying to help out in any way she could - she appreciated it so much and would make sure to tell Skye later.

Will started and stopped a few times as he struggled to tell her what was on his mind and was thankfully interrupted when Grant strolled in to get something. “I forgot something.”

She snorted. “Nice try - Skye sent you in, didn’t she?”

He tried to find a way out of it, cursing his honesty policy, but eventually gave up. “I really did forget my book but I was willing to wait for it.”

“You’re not going to pull the overprotective agent act? Because let me tell you, that doesn’t work anymore.”

Will watched them interact “and smiled. Having heard the full story on the hell planet, he was grateful that things were somewhat back to normal between Grant Ward and the team he betrayed. He hadn’t quite been forgiven and there were some lingering anger but everyone was working on it. “You don’t scare me, Ward.”

Grant scowled at them. “I’m just going back out to the kitchen with everyone else now. Don’t hurt her, Daniels. I’m watching you.” 

“I’m watching you too.”

“Boys!” Jemma playfully scolded and laughed at the looks on both their faces. She waved at Grant as he stomped out of the room.

After they stopped laughing, Will struggled with wondering if he should tell Jemma what was on his mind. He didn’t want her pissed off at him (something that tended to happen a lot and he was used to but still) but he didn’t want her to be obligated to stay with him. “Jemma, can I ask you something?”

She craned her head and looked at him worriedly. “Of course. What’s the matter, Will? You know you can tell me anything,” Jemma encouraged.

“Do you want to be with Fitz? I know you care about and love him and you have feelings for me but we were stuck on the hell planet together. I don’t want you to feel obligated.” He felt better now that he had said it but he still panicked about the outcome of this conversation.

“William Daniels! Don’t you dare think that I’m with you out of obligation. Yes, Fitz and I love each other but our timing’s always been off. The time for us to be a couple has come and gone and we’re better off as friends. I love you and that’s that. Yes, we bonded because of shared trauma but you’re the man I want to be with. Got it?” She understood his fears - she felt them herself - but they were unfounded. Jemma wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man on Earth and get to know him better.

Will’s lips curled up into a (hesitant) smile as he pondered her words. She actually loved him, something he could barely comprehend most days. She had given him hope and he’d never forget that. “I love you too, Jemma. You’re always be the woman who gave me hope when it felt like I’d die there.”

“You gave me hope too, Will.” Then she grabbed his lapel and pulled him in for a kiss. “Now shut up and stop thinking so much. You’re giving me a headache.” Jemma was grateful too that she hadn’t been stuck on that planet alone, and everyone was trying to figure out where exactly they had landed since no one knew (there were several theories but none of them seemed to fit yet).

He stood up and then pulled a delighted Jemma away from the couch as they bolted towards his room. “Slow down!” Skye teased as they ran past her.

“Never!” Jemma called back. 

They dove on to the bed and began making out. “You make me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“You’re not my Will if you’re not grumpy but I’m willing to make an exception for tonight.” Jemma yawned and didn’t protest when he pulled her into his arms. 

“Of course you are. You were willing to make exceptions most nights.”

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. ‘Will!”

“What? It’s the truth.” He had nearly given up all hope again after Jemma disappeared but he clung to the belief that she would find him again and that kept him going. Still, rescue had completely surprised him and he was reeling about his return to Earth. Everything was new again and all the technological advances scared the shit out of him.

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight and try to pretend like my friends aren’t trying to figure out if we’re okay and healing,” Jemma murmured.

Will grinned at his girlfriend. “Fine by me.”

Jemma and Will had a lot of trauma to deal with and issues to resolve but they supported each other and leaned on her friends, which went a long way.


End file.
